Too Sick, Too Late
by SWGraysonJusticeOmniChick227
Summary: Johnny's friends ignore him and he finds a pretty scary way to pay them back. I love Johnny owies. I Do not own this show. Mark IIV does. If I did, I would be writing this on I private boat. Or a plane.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Ill

John pulled his Rover into the parkinglot. He checked his watch."Damn!" he grumbled. Half an hour late! He hurried into the station and flinched when his captain yelled, "GAGE, MY OFFICE, NOW!" He had been up all night because he felt lousy. He felt horrible now, but he tried to hide it because he did not want the guys to hound him. He slunk sheepishly into Hank Stanley's office. "Gage, where the hell have you been? Roy has been in the dayroom having kittens!"  
Hank asked sternly."Dwyer had to stay past his shift to cover for you and my bad mood has been growing into a horrible one". "Sorry Cap, I had trouble sleep-" Johnny began. "Just go clean the latrines" Hank commanded."Yessir" Johnny mumbled. It took an hour to clean the latrines. He was exahsted and beginning to feel worse. He went to tell Roy, but when he tried to talk to him, he was ignored. Instead of staying for lunch, Johnny went to the dorms and lay down.  
There were two runs that required the squad. Johnny fell back to sleep as soon as they returned to the station. When dinner was ready, Roy mentioned that his partner had not eaten yet. "So go wake him up" Chet suggested dryly.  
They were all fuming about John being so late because now they also had to suffer the captain's bad mood. When Roy entered the dorm, Johnny was sound asleep. "C'mon John dinner is ready" Roy called. Johnny did not stir. "Johnny?"  
he tried again. Nothing. He walked quickly to his friends bedside and checked his pulse. 120 weak and thready. Not a good sign. Johnny's skin was sweaty and warm to the touch. "CAP" Roy cried urgently. "Biophone and Drugbox now!" he shouted.  
Mike called in the still alarm while the captain retrieved the requested items. Roy set up the Biophone while he took Johnny's BP. "Rampart this is Squad 51" Roy radioed. "Go ahead 51" Dixie Mcall's voice responded."Rampart we have a 24 year old male suffering from an unknown illness. Vitals are BP 70 over 40, Pulse 120 weak and thready, Resperations are 10 and shallow. Temperature is 103." Roy explained shakily. "51 start an IV D5W TKO and transport as soon as possible. Do we have an ID on the victim 51?" Dixie replied cooly. "Affirmative Rampart. Victim is John Gage" Roy said. Dixie flinched inwardly. She paged Doctor Brackett. Within a minute he was there. "We are transporting Rampart" Roy said. "Keep contact to a minimum 51" Dixie advised.  
10 minutes later John was put under quarantine. Roy knew from Johnny's vitals this could probably be fatal. He remembered an event about three years before...  
(Three years ago)  
It should have been routine. Girl named Jenny Holister with Asian Flu symptoms, but they were much worse. At least, it HAD been routine until Tim Duntley, a fireman out of station 60 not much older than Johnny pet a damn monkey named Koki. Johnny pet it too. Not long after, both fell victim to the new strain of Asian Flu. The virus was later named the Koki Fever Virus. Doctor Brackett caught it too. They were able to find a cure, but not before tragedy struck.  
Tim Duntley had not been as lucky as Jenny, Doctor Brackett, or Johnny. He had not made it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Relapse

Chapter 2: Relapse Now that Roy thought about it, relapses of the Asian Flue were not uncommon. He explained this to Doctor Brackett."Thanks Roy" Doctor Brackett said. Sure enoogh, Roy was right. They began to track down Jenny Hollister,  
who was now immune to the disease. Johnny was fading fast. It was hard, but he held on. He was a fighter, and he was young and had to locate Jenny. No matter how hard they were trying, they were running out of time.  
Finally, almost four hours after Johnny had been diagnosed, she was found and rushed to began to draw blood. Meanwhile, "Code Blue Quarantine 2" rang out over the speakers.  
Sorry its so short, but i Looooovvve cliffhangers! 


	3. Chapter 3: Are We Too Late?

The men of station 51 felt like complete heels. Not only had they been horrible to Johnny all day, but they had ignored him when he tried to tell them why he was late. They hadn't even noticed he wasn't eating. Now, he was coding. "Clear!" Dr. Brackett shouted as they defibrillated Johnny. He looked at the heart monitor. It now showed a steady sinus rhythm. Dixie sighed in relief. Although, in the time it took them to extract Jenny's serum for the antidote, it happened twice more.

Finally, it was ready. By the time they injected Johnny with the serum, he had slipped into a coma. He stayed that way for three days, and the doctors were becoming worried. Had they been too late?

End Chapter 3

I know these are short chapters but I write them during school. And yes, Mute to Our Ears is based off of No One Listens but I tweaked some stuff. And yes Johnny will be ok cuz I hate death fics. And yes I am a 12 year old girl.


	4. Chapter 4: God Can You Hear Me? It's Roy

Roy prayed every night. But now, he had a terrific reason to do it during the day. He clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Dear God, please save my partner. Bring him back so he can give us supreme hell for being jerks the other day. I'm sorry for everything mean I've said and done to him, for teasing him, and for not listening to him. Please, _please _bring him back to me." Roy whispered.

End Chapter 4

I know it is really short but it's a drabble chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

_J= Johnny's Thoughts_

_I feel like I'm floating… I want to go home. _He found himself standing in darkness, between two white lights. As they came into focus, he could see images on either side of him. On one side, stood his parents. The other showed Rampart. He felt torn. He had missed his family so much. On the other hand, he would never truly be happy without Roy and the others. _What do I do? _He wondered. Finally, he made his decision. He turned to the one depicting Rampart and stepped through. It was the hardest choice he'd ever had to make, but he would never be at peace knowing he had left his friends behind.

Roy was keeping constant vigil. He held Johnny's hand in his own. Suddenly, Johnny's hand moved slightly. Roy looked up at his friends face hopefully. He was rewarded when Johnny's eyes slid open. "Hey Junior" Roy said softly. "Hey Pally" Johnny murmured. Roy reached up and pressed the call button. He brushed the brown locks of hair that were sticking to Johnny's face away. When Dixie and Dr. Brackett came in, Dixie grinned from ear to ear. "Hey there Tiger" Dixie said to Johnny. "Hey Dix" he replied softly. She picked up a nearby cup of water and let Johnny have a drink. His eyes began to close. "Night Junior" Roy whispered as his partner's eyes slid shut once more, his energy spent. It was a miracle, as Dr. Brackett so lightly put it.

End Chapter 5

Yes I did get the first paragraph from If I Stay cuz I luv that movie! And If you haven't seen the episode Virus, it's on in Season 2.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

2 weeks later

Johnny parked his Rover in the parking lot. He raced into the locker room and opened his locker. _SPROING! _He was hit full in the face by a water bomb, courtesy of the Phantom "CHET!" He yelled angrily. He sighed in exasperation then grinned. It was good to be back.

The End


End file.
